Crew Mates
by LawMyHeart7853
Summary: Suki a daughter of a pirate sets out on her first journey with Trafalgar Law and the Heart pirates. At first Law and Suki constantly fight. As time goes by Law and Suki gets more and more closer together. One day Law and Suki end up alone in the sub. Will they fight or will they make love? Will it last? Find out by following along with the story. Write me reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_*This is fan fiction. I own absolutely NOTHING! Not even Trafalgar Law!*_

_Enjoy_

Chapter 1

"Suki can make me a fresh batch of tea?" my father shouted from the kitchen. So I hurried into the kitchen to make my father some tea. I saw him looking at the wanted posters again in the newspaper. Gently I folded the paper and tried to keep him from getting too excited.

"Dad, why are you always so interested in wanted posters of pirates?" I asked. My father giggled a little bit, lifted the paper up, and continued reading the wanted posters.

"Did I ever tell you about my days as a pirate?" he wondered. I shook my head no and started to pour the tea. "Well would you like me to tell you my days as a pirate?" he continued. I nodded my head as I added the sugar into the tea. "You see I wasn't very famous at first. I started out as a weakling, but after I found a captain I could serve under I went up the ranks really fast. I once worked under Gol D. Rogers. But after his death I worked under Whitebeard since I needed more money. After Whitebeard I worked a little longer under Joker. Later I found you drifting in the middle of Calm Belt in a basket." he added.

Quickly my mind perked up, I wasn't really part of this family? "Wait a minute, you're saying I was found in the middle of the ocean where the Sea Kings nested and I wasn't harmed at all? I'm not even part of this family?" I burst. I knew I shouldn't have said that and I should have been thankful that he was there to take me in and not some weirdo. Just as I was about to sip a cup of my own tea, my father shocked me. "For the past month I was thinking of sending you out to see. I was thinking and thinking about whom to send you to. Then I came to a conclusion a few weeks ago that I would send you to my old apprentice, Trafalgar Law." he announced.

After he said that I happened to have mouthful of tea so I had one of those moments where you do a spit take, but it happened to go on my dad. Quickly I handed him a towel before I started to argue. "Why would you send me to the seas? Why would you send me with Trafalgar Law? Why can't I stay home?" I questioned. I saw the aggravation starting to grow on my dad's face, but then he let it go.

"You have to behave. I've known Law for a very long time. He's the only one I trust to leave you with. Right now he's making a name of himself. So far he has a bounty of 440,000,000 beri. I think you'll have fun. You can't stay here forever. You need to see the world." He explained. Later he got up and walked to the door to sit outside on the porch. Before he did he added one more thing, "Oh and Law will be here in three hours to take you. If I were you I'd start packing right away. Only pack the things you really need, understand."

Quickly after he shut the door I started to panic. _What am I to pack? What if I forget to bring something that is really important when I thought it would be useless? _ I thought to myself. So I hurried upstairs and grabbed my small suitcase and started packing it with things. First thing I threw in was my wallet with 1,000,000 beri inside. Second I threw a couple of clothes in. Third I threw in some of my daggers, knives, foldable katana, but I couldn't fit my regular katana inside. Finally I was able to shove in an extra pair of shoes and sandals. When I looked at the time I saw that my three hours are almost up.

So I went downstairs with my katana in hand and out the door to where my dad was reading the rest of the paper. "Are you ready for the adventures that lie ahead for you, Suki?" my dad asked. I nodded and waited for Law to come and pick me up. When the three hours came, Law still wasn't here yet. Then I waited another two hours and he still didn't come. I wonder what could've taken a pirate like Law so long to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I continued to wait until I practically gave up when the sun went down, but then my dad said, "I see him coming. He's in the distance." Quickly I turned around and I did see someone in the distance coming closer and closer. Soon I realize he was Trafalgar Law. While my dad went to talk to him first, I was trying with all my wits to keep calm and not faint in his presence since I do kind of am in love with him. Later I realize my dad was trying to get my attention while I was day dreaming. "Suki, it's time for you to go." he said.

I nodded and went down the steps, kissed my dad good bye, and went to Law's side. "Miss Suki-san, are you reading for your journey?" he asked. I nodded and waved to my dad as went headed to the ports. When we got to the ports I saw marine ships heading this way. At first I was a little worried that Law might get caught, but he looked really calm, so I just have to trust him. Then when I first stepped foot on Law's submarine, I was greeted by a lot of smiley faces, and a bear. "Hello Suki-san, my name is Bepo. I'm the crew's navigator and also Law's right hand man." The bear introduced.

I smiled back and just as I was about to say something, Law ordered everyone inside and prepare to submerge. Bepo pulled my arm and lead me to my room while also carrying my suitcase and katana. "This will be your room, Suki-san. It might be a little bigger than what you're use to, but the captain wanted this to be your room. I'll come back later to take you to dinner." He explained and then left. Later I felt the submarine submerge but just a little bit. At least I can relax about being motioned sick every time we submerge.

So I started to unpack my stuff, putting my clothes in the chest that was left by the bed, leaning my weapons against the wall close to my bed, and hiding my wallet underneath my pillow. By the time I was settled in Bepo came back to take me to dinner. When I arrived I imagined delicious food like Lobster Bisque or Fried Fish with melted butter on top. But when I saw what was on the table, it was simple rice cakes wrapped with seaweed and there were lots of them. Quickly everyone started to dive for them, but I was much quicker than they were and I stopped them from eating it.

"What's wrong, Miss Suki-san? Do you not like rice cakes? Do you just want them all for your-" I cut off Law before he could continue talking. "First things first, I'm not selfish and I would never take a lot of stuff for myself I would always share and think of others first. Second this is too dull and boring and it would never fill your stomachs. Now I'm going to show you the proper dinner you should have." I exclaimed. Quickly I tossed these into the trash and into the kitchen leaving everyone in silence and maybe in shock.

Quickly I went to work. I grabbed a large frying pan, butter, and started looking for things I can use to cook. Sadly there wasn't much stuff for me to use to cook. All there were was tomato, mushrooms, large piece of steak, seaweed, and surprisingly rice. "I guess I have to improvise. When we stop at an island, I'm going to have to buy some more stuff." I said aloud to myself. So I grabbed everything and laid them around the stove. First I washed the mushrooms, tomato, and seaweed. Then I started to cut them into nice small tiny pieces except for the tomatoes.

Instead of cutting the tomatoes up into tiny pieces I sliced them in half and squeezed the tomato juice into the water. That was the flavor of the tomato will spread out into the entire soup. Then I carefully cut the steak into equally slices and tossed them in after everything else. Finally I added three teaspoon of salt into the soup and tasted it. It was still a little less on the taste, so I added two more. When I tried it for the second time it was perfect. There wasn't too much taste or too little taste. I prepared everyone a bowl with an equal amount of rice inside and poured the soup into each bowl.

Then when I handed everyone their bowl, they quickly stuffed their faces without even saying anything first. Soon after they were all feeling stuffed and I still didn't get any signs of gratitude. Just as I was about to leave to go back to my room I realize I didn't even make any for me so I turned around and headed back into kitchen. Before I could even, one of the crew wearing a casquette and sunglasses wrapped his arms around my neck. "That was so delicious! Do you really know how to cook?" he asked. Later another crew member wearing a penguin hat pulled him off me.

"I'm sorry for that. He's Shachi and I'm Penguin, thanks for the wonderful dinner. I'm not so sure if the captain even liked it or not since he really doesn't like a lot of stuff, but he did seem to like it since he really did stuff his face." He explained. After that I couldn't help holding back the smile, but when the smile came so did the hunger. My stomach rumbled throughout the entire submarine and maybe even throughout the ocean. Law stood and walked closer to me. I tried to keep my wits and not freak out.

"Did you even dinner?" he questioned. I shook my head no and my stomach rumbled once again.

"Awe, captain don't you think it was sweet of her to think of us and totally forget about herself? I guess what she said before was true. She never was selfish. Show her some gratitude, captain." Bepo exclaimed. Before I knew it Law started walking away without even saying anything and my heart sank into my stomach. But then he stopped in the door way and said, "I liked the food. I wouldn't call it my favorite, but it was better than the rice cakes. Thank you and you should eat something before you hurt yourself."

At that very moment I was definitely about to faint, but my stomach rumbled again and I went to look for something simple to eat. After that I went to sleep hoping that tomorrow we will stop at an island so that I can get some more food.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night I dreamt about seeing someone sinking in the ocean and I wanted to help but something was holding me in place and I couldn't break free. Soon after a lot of struggling I was able to break free. So I quickly swam after the person that was sinking. As I got closer and closer I saw that the person was Law. In my mind I now know why he couldn't try swimming up. He ate the devil fruit and is now dying. After I grabbed hold of him I tried going up and up.

Just as I was about to reach the top I was starting to sink back and back. Something was pulling me again but it was coming from below instead of above. So with all my might I tossed Law into the air hoping that someone would catch him while I continue to sink further and further into the abyss. Quickly I jerked up and I found myself on the cold hard floor of Law's submarine. I was still gasping for air, but I was still relieved that it was all just a dream.

When I looked at the clock on the wall it was four in the morning, but I didn't feel like going back to bed so I went out into the kitchen. Surprisingly Bepo was there all panicking and confused. "Where did it go? Where could it have gone?" he asked aloud. I looked at him and then realize he could've been looking for his piece of steak. So I walked up to him and asked, "Are you happen to be looking for a piece of steak in the fridge?" Quickly he looked at me and froze in place.

"Did you take my piece of steak?" he questioned. I nodded and suddenly I was shaken all around very crazy like that I almost fainted. Later Shachi and Penguin both rushed through the kitchen door and say me being mangled by Bepo. So they pried me from Bepo, but he still tried to get me.

"What did you do to aggravate him this much?" Shachi asked.

"Well I used his piece of steak for last night and he was looking for it this morning. I didn't even know it was his piece of steak. I just used whatever I found in the fridge." I explained. Later Law walked in while all his tattoos were showing. Only wearing his boxers, and no hat I just noticed that he wasn't walking in a normal way either. He just kept going into the kitchen without talking or looking at us. Everyone froze and said nothing. "Not again, the captain is sleep walking again. Bepo go wake him up." Penguin ordered.

Sleep walking, I've never heard of sleep walking. Bepo quickly rushed into the kitchen, dragged Law out, and started slapping a lot sense into him. While Bepo was doing that I quietly ask Shachi, "What's sleep walking?" He leaned over and whispered, "It's when you walk while you sleep and you practically don't realize that you're actually walking. The captain always does that for some reason. Only Bepo can wake him up."

When Bepo stopped slapping Law, he backed up, and Law sat up. He looked over at me with hot sleepy eyes that I almost fainted and at the sight of his gently smile practically had my soul leave my body. "Good morning, Miss Suki-san." he greeted and then looked at everywhere around him. "Why am I in the dining room? Did I sleep walk again?" he asked. Everyone nodded including me and a smile kind of slipped away from my mind.

Later that day, Law visited me in my room while I was searching through my clothes for one of my books. "Hi Law, is anything wrong?" I asked. He shook his head and walked towards my bed while I was still digging through my chest trying to remember where I stuck my books.

"Are you settling alright, Miss Suki-san?" he asked. I nodded but sighed since I couldn't find the book I was looking for. Then when Law relaxed over my pillow he jumped forward in shock. I looked behind him and I found my book, but my wallet fell out first. Quickly I went to grab my wallet, but Law got to it first. He opened it and found the 1,000,000 beri inside. "What's with all this money? Are you trying to get away by paying someone else to take you?" he added. After that I ripped it out of his hands and shoved it back in and into my pocket.

"No, that is the money I plan to spend for things that I need to buy. Now that I've been thinking about it I plan to use the money for things to fill that fridge with." I exclaimed.

"Well then I guess you're going to have to keep planning since the place we're going to will have crazy prices that you're savings won't pay up to." He remarked.

"Well I can make them sell me things the price I want to."

"I won't believe it. All the number one dealers in the world gather there. I'm pretty positive that you won't win. Even all the black dealers meet there every year to show off the money they earned by ripping people off with their prices. Good luck if you think you'll have a chance."

"I know I will win since my dad taught me that one thing you should never do when making a deal is to never admit defeat."

"Anyways I'm not staying there for too long. I'm going to make a quick oil change and we're back underwater. I'm still going to leave even if you were still on the island shopping."

"Urgh, fine if you want to be that way and not care if I'm here or not then you can go back eating rice cakes everyday! You can forget about me after the island because you don't want me being part of the crew."

"Fine, I didn't want you here anyways. I only agreed to you father that I would take you out to the seas. I never fully agreed to show you the world. If you father didn't even know that I only agreed to that then he completely lied to you. I never even accept you to join this crew. You're only here on temporarily and so far you've been a pain in the ass for everyone here." After what he said, I felt really stupid and sad. I turned around to hide the tears that started to come out. Then I tossed my wallet backwards to him.

"Here, take the money. Think of it as your payment for taking me this far. Now if you will leave me here alone for now. I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to you." I declared. Law took the money, threw my wallet onto my bed, and then left. After that I jumped onto the bed and started to cry my heart out. I couldn't believe that Law never wanted to do anything with me. Now what am I going to do? I can't just go back home and I can't just join another crew. My life now feels like a mess.

When dinner came around, Bepo went to fetch me, but I shooed him away. Even though my stomach was rumbling I tried to ignore it and continued to cry my heart out. I guess now I know why Law never smiled much at me and why he always looked like he was in a grumpy mood. The way he yelled at me was like he really did put everything from his heart out into those words. Now he's probably happy he got all that out of his chest. But now I feel terrible. It feels like I was just a mistake in the world. All night long I just continued to cry my heart out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the morning Bepo was at my door calling for me, but I ignored him and walked towards the mirror in the bathroom to see what I look like. All around my eyes were black rings, my noise was red, and my eyes were red. I didn't feel like going out of my room until we reach the island. But then Law burst into my room all angry and everything. "What do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"First you miss dinner and now you're missing breakfast. What is wrong with you?" he added.

"Well you don't want me right. Fine I'll just die once I step foot on the island. Happy!" I avowed. Law looked at me with disgust, grabbed my arm, and started dragging me to the dining room. I didn't feel like fighting back since I still felt tired and I didn't want to make things worse. He sat me down, went into the kitchen, and came back out with rice cakes.

"Eat these." He ordered. I looked at him, then at the rice cakes, and then back at him. I wasn't sure what was going through his mind right now but I surely didn't want to ask. So I picked one up and slowly started eating it. In the corner of my eye I could see everyone spying at us from the doorway and I felt a little embarrassed. Later after finishing one I went to grab the other one and Law sat next to me. "Listen, I changed course only because the marines happened to be at that island so I can't afford to be caught now. So for the moment you're going to have to stay here longer. While you're on this submarine I won't let anyone go starving before I do understand." He asked.

I nodded while chewing and before I knew it, he leaned in and kissed my forehead. After that he left the dining room and I was still sitting there in shock. Later Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin came in. Bepo stepped forward and bowed his head. "I'm sorry that I got angry at you for taking my steak. I should've realized that it was my steak that I was eating last night. I'm sorry but thank you for dinner." He admitted. I nodded and continued slowly eating. When I finished I went back to my room to find Law sitting on my bed reading my diary.

Quickly I rushed over to him and tried to take my diary from him, but I just ended up falling on top of him. "What an interesting diary you have here, Miss Suki-san." He observed. Now I became really red since in the past years I've only been writing short stories about how me and Law found each other and fell in love. Even though I didn't write his name anywhere in the stories it was pretty much obvious that I wrote about him. I got up from him and sat next to him on the bed as if I gave in to him which I did.

"It seems like you have a thing for someone." He stated. I stared down and my fingers hopping no one would spy on us. But then Law lifted my chin until our eyes met and I felt like a feather to him. "You don't need to be a shamed. It's not like I'm going to announce to the world you have a crush on me." he added. From that I knew right away that he knew that I wrote about him. As he let go of me I felt like I went through a really big war and then just went to heaven without even knowing it. "Miss Suki-san, if you wanted to love me you could have said that on the first day that I met you. It would've saved us a lot of trouble." He added.

"Then why did you yelled at me last night saying that you never wanted me here in the first place and said I was a pain in the ass to everyone." I divulged. He closed the book, looked up at me, and then grinned. Once again I felt like I went to heaven and back.

"Well if I knew you liked me I wouldn't have done that." He avowed, but I didn't believe him.

"Yeah right, you just came into a lady's room without even asking and then go through her diary! What kind of a man does that? Oh wait, they're usually called perverts!"

"This is my submarine! I can go into anyone's room without permission. Still that doesn't call me a pervert the only one that should be a pervert is you for writing this kind of stuff."

"Well it's not like I'm going to publish it to the world! This is a diary where emotions are kept hidden!"

"Was this the book you were looking for yesterday? You were looking for it to write how much more feeling grew in you about me wasn't it?"

"Yeah so what, I can write whatever I want in it since it belongs to me."

"Well not anymore if I take this and rip it up!" Quickly I froze and tears started to come out. The only thing Law did was laugh in my face. Then I fell to my knees and begged him not to rip it up.

"Please it's very special to me." I begged, but Law was already ready to rip it up any time now. If Law did rip it up, I would never see the picture I stuck in the back ever again. It was the picture that my dad gave me of the place he found me in. The picture was an island by Calm Belt and he said he saw my basket drifting from there. One day I hope to find that place and find out where I came from, but I can't do it if I don't have the picture to look where it was.

Somehow Law realizes that something was on the back of the diary and went to look at what it was. There he found the picture that I was really worried about. He ripped it off and took a close look at it. "Is this why you didn't want the book to be ripped?" he asked. I nodded while he continued to study the picture. Then he carefully handed the picture to me and I held it close to my heart. "Where was that picture taken?" he added.

I stood and carefully placed it underneath my pillow before answering him. "My dad said that it was the place he found me drifting from. He said that it was by Calm Belt. I was found in a basket drifting from that island, but my dad never got the chance to look since one of the Sea Kings were guarding that island very well." I explained. Law grabbed my arm, pulled me close, and then kissed me on my forehead again.

"I'm sorry. I should've known that the picture was very important to you. You wanted to find out where you came from don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, that is why I think my dad sent me out to see. I guess it was for me to learn more about the world on my own. Will you let me stay? I promise I will try my hardest not to be a pain to everyone." I answered.

"Alright, Miss Suki-san, I'll let you stay on this submarine. I'm sorry that I ever yelled at you. I know that you were trying to help but I never really had the experience of talking to a girl like you before so I guess my words came out wrong."

"It's alright. Please stop calling me Miss Suki, just call me Suki." He nodded and he kept hugging me until Bepo came in and interrupted the moment.

"Captain, we have a tiny problem. You should come right away." He announced.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Law, Bepo, and I went up to the observation room where Jean Bart another one of the Heart Pirate crew members was operating the submarine. Bepo then pulled the scope down and Law took a look through it.

"Shit, the marines found out our course. I guess we have to make a turn somewhere." he cursed. He left the scope down and started looking a map nearby. While he was doing that I took a look through the scope and saw five huge marine ships lined up with their guns face right at us. I was worried, but then I came up with an idea to show Law what fighting skills I posses.

"Permission to speak, captain." I started. Law looks up and was puzzled as to what I was going to do next. "I have an idea to get rid of these marines. I just need you to surface the submarine if you will please. I promise you all you have to do is sit back relax and watch as the marine fall one by one." I added. He nodded and then ordered Jean Bart to surface the submarine. Once the sub surfaced I was the only one that walked out on the deck with my katana in hand.

I could hear the marines' conversation about who I was. It really didn't matter to me since this will be their last moment in life before I kill them. Quickly I jumped off the sub and started running on the water towards the marine ships. All the marines gasped as they saw that I could walk on water, but that was just one thing I could do. When I was close to the marines I jumped high into the sun and down hard upon the first ship that I sunk it immediately and blew everyone away. After that one the next ship I took easy landing, but sliced everyone up and scattered their pieces into the ocean.

One by one I did a different thing to the marines, but the final ship was definitely going to be troublesome. At first I got rid of all the marine soldiers, but the captain happened to be a devil user. Not just any devil user, but the Borsalino (Kizaru). He was one of the high ranking generals that uses the devil fruit to get power as for his is known as glint glint fruit. I had to be extra careful of him. He is a logia user from which my dad said that you need something called haki in order to defeat them. Luckily my dad taught me some strong techniques when I was a child, so I know how to handle this.

Quickly switched my katana to my foldable katana and I dove for him from above, but then he attacked. I was only lucky enough that I was able to dodge that, but I still got scratched. Then he attacked again and this time I fully dodged it, but I had to go on the water. Attack after attack I had to spread out more and more otherwise I wouldn't be able to dodge. Now I was getting into trouble, Kizaru went into the air and was about to let out a stream of attacks that I definitely have no chance of dodging. So I had to make my move quickly.

I jumped up after him and threw my daggers after him. He was scratched as well before even unfolding his attack and was forced back on the ship. So I went after him again and I was able to scratch him once more. Afterwards Kizaru attack and this time I was too late to dodge. This time I was slashed over my shoulder and it was gushing out a lot of blood. I cursed myself afterwards but I got back up. Now I was angry and I couldn't hold back my power anymore.

I felt the haki growing and growing powerful inside. So I teleported behind him and slashed his back. He teleported away and attacked again, but I was faster than before and I teleported behind him for the last time and finished the job. Kizaru fell into the ocean afterwards and never surfaced again. When I landed on the deck of the submarine I was greeted by many surprise faces.

"Wow Suki, that was amazing!" Bepo exclaimed.

"Where did you learn how to use that much haki?" Jean Bart asked.

"You were so cool!" Shachi and Penguin shouted. Finally Law was the last one to come out onto the deck. He was wearing a big smile and I could tell he was impressed.

"Nice job, Suki. I am impressed. You fulfill what you promised and much more." He announced. Just as I was about to say something everything around me went black and I felt my shoulder throbbing painfully. Last thing I heard was Law saying, "Hanging in there, Suki!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I came to I felt a lot of pain going through my entire body. Then when I looked I was on my bed, but I was covered in bandages. In the corner of my eye I saw Law sleeping on my chair. He looked really peaceful and cute. I didn't want to disturb him so I just went back to sleep. After a while I woke up again and I saw Law smiling at me so I smiled back. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling a little bit less pain than before. What happened?" I answered.

"Well you tell me. It looked like you were going to say something and then you just collapsed. When I went closer a pool of blood started to for around you. So I had to quickly operate you."

"Well I did get slashed by Kizaru once and then I guess I forgot about it after I saw everyone smiling."

"That was scary. Never do that again. I don't want to have to do that ever again."

"Did I lose a lot of blood?"

"Yeah pretty much, but luckily Shachi shared the same blood type as you so we did a blood transplant. You can thank him later. Plus after the operation Penguin made you soup that I fed you. So you can thank him as well later." I smiled, but then Law started to leave. I wanted to stop him but I forgot that I was injured and I quickly sat up. A shock of pain went through and I cursed myself just as Law closed the door. Luckily he didn't hear me curse myself otherwise he might have thought I was a weirdo.

Later Penguin and Shachi came in with soup. "Hi Suki, I heard from Law that you woke up and that you were hungry. So I made you soup." Penguin explained.

"I helped too!" Shachi added last. I smiled and accepted the soup. It tasted good, but not as tasty as my soup.

"Thank you Penguin for making me the soup. Thank you Shachi for the blood transplant." I thanked. They both smiled and blushed at the same time. Later Bepo came in with a bouquet of flowers and placed them on my table.

"Bepo, where did you get those flowers?" I asked.

"Law got them for you. We docked while you were asleep. Do you like them?" He answered. I nodded and remembered that I had to fill up the fridge, but I could barely move.

"Oh I almost forgot. Law said that we had to help you. So if you need anything you can just send us to do it." Penguin announced.

"You there is something I need you three to help me with." I stated. Quickly their expression changed dramatically from happy to excitement.

"I need you to buy some vegetables, fruit, meat, and anything else you might think that can be used for food." I continued.

"I'm on it!" the three exclaimed at the same time. Then they all rushed out in a hurry but all got stuck at the door. I laughed a little and then Law came in again.

"What was all that about?" he asked. I smiled since he did get me the bouquet of flowers.

"I told them to do a little shopping for me. I guess they were excited that they got to help me. Thanks for the flower." I answered.

"You're welcome. What exactly did you tell them to buy?"

"Just a bunch of different food that I can use to cook stuff for you guys."

"So you're going to stay as our chief?"

"If that's what you want me to be then alright. I just don't want you eating rice cakes every day."

"They have nutritional value you know?"

"Yeah but it's good to eat different things now and then."

"I notice you had a lot of cooking books. So you love to cook, right?"

"Yes and what else did you look at that belong to me?"

"You have a nice collection of weapons. You wear plain ordinary clothes. You have bad organization skills."

"Thanks I know that I'm not good at organizing already. Is there anything else you looked through other than my diary, books, clothes, weapons, and wallet?"

"I did look at your body when I operated you. You had really soft skin that hasn't been scratched." Quickly I clutched my body and twisted away from him.

"You should be a shame of yourself for talking like that."

"I told you I really don't know how to talk properly to a girl like you."

"Well I suggest you start to learn how to." I guess I angered him a little since I saw him to turn red. He left later after he had nothing else to say to me. That night I got to eat in my room since I still could barely move, but I had to eat Penguin's soup again. After that I slept peacefully without anyone disturbing me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

But then all that peacefulness disappeared when I woke up to find Law sleeping next to me shirtless. I didn't scream but I did yell. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Next thing I knew Law fell off the bed and was looking a little bit furious.

"What's with all the yelling? It's too early in the morning to do that. Can't you just go back to sleep?" he said.

"I CAN'T GO BACK TO SLEEP NOW KNOWING THAT YOU'LL JUST SNEAK BACK INTO BED WITH ME!"

"It's not my fault that you're defenseless."

"DEFENSELESS? I'LL SHOW YOU DEFENSELESS!" Before Law could talk back I reached for my daggers and started chasing him as he ran back to his room. Later it took Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, and Jean Bart to hold me back from killing Law on the spot.

"Please calm down, Suki!" Jean Bart suggested. But I just continued to struggle and go after Law while he just hid in his room.

"Jean Bart is right, please calm down." Bepo pleaded.

"The captain can do a lot of stupid stuff. I admit that. Just let it go!" Penguin insisted.

"Calm down, there's no use in trying to kill the captain right now. JUST RELAX FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" I still continued to struggle and struggle until the entire crew had to pin me down, but I still continued to fight while ignoring the shock of pain creeping up from Bepo holding my shoulder.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK I SHOULD LET THIS GO! I'LL KEEP GOING IF I WANT TO! IT'S LAW'S FAULT FOR BEING A SNEAKY PERVERT!" I bellowed. Later I gave up since Bepo was forcing more and more friction onto my wound that it opened up and I had to admit defeat. But for the rest of the entire day the crew made sure that Law and I didn't cross paths otherwise the entire thing would go through all over again.

Either way we just kept crossing paths and I just kept cursing him out. He would curse me back for it also. That night I let him eat rice cakes while I ate Penguin's soup again since I didn't feel like eating rice cakes and I stayed in my room. After a while I started getting use to Penguin's soup that I just had it every day like Law had rice cakes every day. The next day just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did.

This time while we were docked at an island everyone went off except for me and Law because we didn't feel like looking at the stuff they had for sale. At first I didn't know Law stayed on board until I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. There I found Law shirtless and in his boxers drinking a bottle of booze. Sadly he was still the same old Law. So he pinned me against the wall and forced a kiss.

At first I just wanted to push him back and kill him, but then when a minute passed I couldn't help falling for him. When the kiss broke he starred into my eyes and I couldn't help looking innocent. I guess I lost this fight and I just wanted Law. From the looks in his eyes he wanted me to make a move. Slowly I creased his chest and then gently kissed him back. He smiled afterwards and pulled me closer for another kiss.

As we kissed his hand touched me everywhere and I felt weak after that. Later Law carried me to his room and we continued there. We continued to kiss and explore each other. Surprisingly everyone has been gone for a really long time, but that gives us more time together. After a while Law stopped for a moment to catch his breath, but I continued to hold him close. Now I didn't want to let Law go.

"Are you alright?" he whispered into my ear. His words were like cupid's arrows bringing me closer and closer to him than ever before and I was happy. I nodded and he held me even closer than before and kissed my forehead.

"I love it when you're like this." He added.

"You mean weak and defenseless in your arms?"

"I meant loving you with all my heart. But you do look cuter in my arms."

"Please give me more of your love, Law. I want all your love." He then gently laid me against the bed, spread my legs, and had his fingers inside me. I ached with pleasure as he continued to go in and out.

"Please… give me… more." I begged. Finally he spread my legs even farther apart and thrusted hard into me until I was practically out of breath and so was Law. He leaned closer and kissed my neck which brought me even more pleasure. Then I brought his chin up and I kissed him gently as he generally took control of the kiss. Afterwards he thrusted in and out slowly while still controlling the kiss. Generally he got faster and faster until the kiss was broken.

"Law… more… please." I begged once more. Later he pushed into me as far as he could for now, paused, and pulled me close to him. I pressed against his chest as we both gasped for air. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed me closer.

"Are you… alright?" he asked. I nodded and he kissed me on my head, but then laid his cheek over my head while he was still in me. Later Law came out and I was able to catch my breath faster, but he wouldn't let go of me and I wouldn't let of him either. After that we both got dress and prepared for dinner. I walked alone into the kitchen while Law stay in his room for the moment to check something. But when I opened the fridge I didn't expect it to be full with a variety of foods. Quickly I thought about my cook books and ran back to my room, but as I was turning the corner I bumped into Law.

"I'm sorry, Law. I didn't see you there." I apologize and then kissed on the cheek with a smile on my face and then went around him to my room and back into the kitchen. Later Law came in with a smile on his face. He walked over wrapped his arms around me and the kissed me on the cheek so I smiled back.

"You seem to be in a happy mood to bump into me, apologize, and then kiss me. It seems like I get to have a delicious dinner tonight other than rice cakes." He exclaimed.

"Law, what would you call your favorite food?" I asked.

"Well I can tell you one thing. I hate bread or pickled ume fruit, so they can't be my favorite food. But I do like onigiri and grilled fish."

"Interesting how you like grilled fish and onigiri. Lucky for you in this recipe it calls for grilled fish. I guess your stomach will be happy tonight."

"I don't really care what you make me for dinner, breakfast, or lunch. I just care that you'll continue to let me love you like I did before."

"I promise that you can love me as much as you want."

"That's what I've been waiting to hear from you since the first day I met you. I love, Suki."

"I love you to, Law." He kept his arms wrapped around me while I cook. Later when the rest of the crew came back dinner was already ready. Plus Law and I were sitting next to each other while wearing a smile. Quickly everyone backed up in fear of what happened between us.

"Were you two fighting while we were gone?" Penguin asked. We both look at each other for a second, continued to smile, turn back to the crew, and answer,

"No Suki and I both straightened out. We won't be fighting with each other for a while so it's alright. Suki even prepared this delicious looking food for everyone." He explained while we both smiled. Once everyone focused their eyes on the food they quickly dived in. Law was the first to grab the grill fish while I stole a piece from his plate, but he didn't mind it and he stole a piece from my plate. After a while of eating Shachi brought out a lot of booze, what started as a peaceful dinner turned into a competition on who can drink the most booze before passing out. First up was Shachi vs. Penguin, Penguin lost after drinking three. Second was Bepo vs. Jean Bart, Bepo lost after drinking five. Finally last up was Law vs. me.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Law questioned before starting. I grinned.

"Did you really think that I a daughter of a pirate never drank booze in my life? Ha, my father took me out to the bar every night to drink with his old friends." I retorted.

"Alright, but don't tell me I didn't warn you when I win and you get really drunk." he returned. Within the first hour of our competition we both ended up continuing both having already drank ten bottles. Second hour we tied up again with twenty bottles. Third hour was a tie again with forty bottles. Finally the last hour was about to be a tie until Law gave up on the sixtieth bottle. I won and still didn't get drunk.

"Now do you believe me that I can handle a little booze?" I commented as I still smiled. Law smiled back, but then leaped forward and kissed me. Quickly I turned red and a thought ran through my mine.

"What would everyone say?" I whispered. I was waiting for him to answer, but he just kept getting closer and closer. He kissed me one more time before carrying me away from the kitchen.

"Everyone's too drunk. I don't think they'll even remember seeing us kiss. Even if they do then we can just say that we're together. Are you a shame of that?" he whispered.

"No, but will you love me more tonight?" I asked. He nodded, kissed me, and smiled as he carried me to his room. There all night long we continued with where he left off from earlier that day. I couldn't have been even happier than ever. Now I regret ever saying that I will never love Law because right now I'm in love with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the morning I woke up to find Law sleeping beside me with his arms wrapped around me. When I looked around I was still in his room. So gently I lifted his arms off me, placed them back down, kissed his forehead, and then went into the kitchen. There I found everywhere to be a mess with bottles of booze all over the place. Quickly I got to work cleaning all the bottles and I happened to find Law's half drunk bottle from last night's competition. I thought that it would've been a waste to just throw it in the garbage so I drank the rest of it and then threw it in the garbage.

My dad would've never allowed me to drink any booze in the morning even though there were lots of unfinished bottles my dad always left all over the house in the morning. He thought it would've been bad for a young girl like me to get drunk so early in the morning, but now I can get drunk if I want to whenever I wanted to. But surprisingly I've never got drunk once even though I once beat a very bigger guy in a drinking competition like last night. That was my record for the most drinks. I even won my dad a life time supply of booze, but it only lasted two months because my dad is a really heavy drinker. Anyways I beat the very bigger guy at 259 bottles and was about to go onto 260, but the guy pasted out before I could finish the 260th bottle.

When I finished I still had time before anyone woke up so I got down to cooking. Luckily I left my cook book from yesterday here in the kitchen. Quickly I flipped through the pages looking for the perfect breakfast to cook the crew. Then I found out that I couldn't quiet pick just one recipe so I thought about making one big portion of each and let everyone pick whatever they wanted to eat. So I gathered all the ingredients and went to work. Just as I was about to finish putting everything to place, Law busted through the door all angry looking, plus he was only wearing his boxers.

"What do you think you're doing this early in the morning?" he demanded. Carefully I place the last bowl onto the table, took off my apron, and started walking to the kitchen.

"I was making breakfast for everyone. What were you worried that I left you after everything we did?" I replied. Instead of the change from angry to happy, he became even angrier. He grabbed my arm and pinned me to the wall.

"Are you sure that you didn't sneak off the sub, met another pirate captain, and then did the same thing with him?" he demanded to know again. I shook my head and sighed to the fact that Law would think of that.

"Law I've been here the entire time and never ever left the sub once. Why would you think I would leave you after I committed to you?"

"Who knows what you could've done while everyone was asleep. You could've been with the other crew mates or even with another pirate captain."

"Law why don't you trust me, what did I ever do to lose your trust?"

"Stop trying to change the subject. What were you really doing before I woke up to find you gone?"

"I'm not trying to change the subject. The only thing I was doing while you were still sleeping was cleaning up last night's mess and cooking breakfast."

"You are too trying to change the subject. You're definitely trying to hide something. I know you're lying to me."

"I'm not now please stop accusing me of leaving you or lying to you. I promised you my body and my love. Why can't you accept that I won't ever leave you?"

"See there you are trying to change the subject again."

"Law will you quite saying that I'm trying to change the subject?"

"No and I've decided that from now on you shall never leave the sub. I will make sure to have people guarding the exits to be extra certain that you will never leave the sub."

"What, you can't be serious? I was hoping you would show me around the island today, just you and me."

"Well I'm pretty sure you're already familiar with the island so you won't need a personal tour from me. Anyways you probably had fun already while I was asleep."

"Will you stop that, Law? I told you I would never leave you and I never left the sub to betray you."

"I don't care anymore. Now I can assure that you won't ever do that again now that I'm making you stay on this sub forever and never leave it." Then the thought of never seeing the island that I came from popped up made me angry at Law even though I love him. Quickly I pulled my arm away, threw my apron at him, and then ran to my room with tears dripping from my face. After I got into my room I jammed the door with my chair, jumped onto my bed, buried my face in my pillow, and cried my heart out once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that day Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin knocked on my door.

"What is it?" I cried.

"We thought we could cheer you up. We heard Law yelling at you this morning. So we thought we should try to cheer you up. Can we come in? We don't want you to be sad." Shachi begged. At first I was going to yell at them to go away, but they didn't do anything bad to me so I didn't have the heart to push them away. So I got up, walked to the door, removed the chair, and allowed them in. After they came in I placed the chair back in place so Law wouldn't barge in. The first one who hugged me when I turned around was Bepo and he was sweating like crazy as well.

After that Shachi and Penguin joined in the hug and I felt a little better. When the let go Shachi gave me a little origami flower and it was yellow, my favorite color. I smiled and hugged Shachi back, but then I hugged Penguin and Bepo as well.

"Thank you, you really made me feel a little bit better." I exclaimed.

"You're welcome, Suki. You're really a nice, sweet, generous, kind girl who shouldn't have deserved that kind of argument from her boyfriend. I know what Law is going through right now. You shouldn't be angry at him. He was just scared and confused that he became so opinionated that he forgot all about how you act and feel. Just trust me, he's been through one break up and he never wants to go through that again. So I think he was referring back to what you did with what his first girlfriend did to him." Penguin explained.

"You mean he went through a bad relationship before me. What did the girl do to ever make Law like this?" I asked.

"Well the girl he first dated cheated on him from the beginning. She just wanted his protect from the navy and happened to bump into him one day at an island. Law thought she was very pretty and sweet, but what he didn't realize was that he was tricked. After Law stopped at an island for the night, the girl left Law, but then came back and acted as if she was cooking the whole time. Then every time Law stopped at an island for the night the girl kept leaving him for someone else and doing the same thing every time too. By the time he figured out what the girl was doing, he got furious and killed her by ripping her heart out and crushing it. I guess that when you left him alone just for even two measly hours, he freaked out I guess and then when he found you in the kitchen he remembered what the girl before you did to him and he was just scared that you were going to do that to him."

"So what you're saying is that Law only did that because he was scared that I would leave him because that was what the girl before me did? I know that he was scared of me leaving him, but I didn't expect him to have dated someone else before me and get crushed."

"It's true. When Shachi, Bepo, and I found out that the girl was cheating on him we tried to warn him but he was too lost in love. Sometimes the captain can get so opinionated you can't even do anything to change his mind. That's why you shouldn't hate him."

"I don't hate him. I'm just angry at him. But now that I think it over I'm not angry anymore. I just wish he'd still let me off the sub so I can see the world. Especially the place where I came from." Before I could say anything else, an angry banging rang through my room and the sub.

"Suki, open the door this instant!" he demanded. Quickly I rushed to the door, removed the chair, and opened the door. When I looked at Law he was dressed, but missing his hat. He stormed in and ordered everyone else out. They stumbled out as Law slammed the door behind them. Law was about to yell more at me, but I quickly kissed him to stop him. Instead of taking over the kiss, he pushed me away, grabbed my arm, and pinned me to the bed.

"Did you really think you could turn my crew against me? Well you should be a shame of yourself for thinking you can turn your back against me and turn my crew against me as well." He observed. I sighed and tried to get loose from his grip, but all he did was squeeze harder and it started to hurt.

"Law I won't fight against you. I promised to love you and I'm living up to my promise. Please forgive me. I promise never to do that again. I loose and you win." I admitted. Law stopped his grip and looked at me as if he had a bullet shot through his heart.

"Law I give in. You win. I promise to follow whatever rule to give to me. I just things to be normal, I don't want to fight you at all. Please Law, don't judge me like any other girl. I'm different and I know you can see that, please I won't hurt you like the girl before me did." I added. He moved away from me and leaned his head against the wall and looked really regretful. Quickly I went in front of him and hugged him. After a while he hugged me back and I felt relieved.

"Suki, I'm very sorry. I guess I was jumping too fast on a conclusion that I forgot that you were different. Will you ever forgive me?" he apologized. I looked up, slipped my hand in with his, and kissed him gently. Then he took over the kiss and brought much passion and sorry into me. From that I knew he was completely sorry about everything he did and wanted to love again. I gave in and let his hand roam freely inside me.

"Do you still want to be with me?" he asked. I smiled and hugged him once more.

"Of course I do want to be with you. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. You couldn't have pushed me away that easily." I answered. So after that I went into the kitchen and started making lunch. This time I was able to choose one recipe and consisted of grilled fish, vegetables surrounding the fish, and for a final touch, butter was slightly smeared on top to add a final taste boost. Everyone enjoyed it especially Law who was the fastest one to stuff everything into his mouth and finish. I guess things started to go back the way they were.

But later when Law took me around the island I kind of eyed a couple of guys at some of the shops and Law got angry that he drove away the guys I eyed. Out of embarrassment he even wouldn't let go of my hand or let me out of his sight for even a few measly seconds. I was still glad that he cared about me rather than accusing me of abandoning him.

That night I slept with Law and he loved me until I fell asleep. In the morning I found Law curled up around me so I pulled the blank over us and went back to sleep. But then later Law woke me up and told me I had to make everyone breakfast. So I got up, got dressed, went into the kitchen, and started cooking. After that said he wanted to meet with someone later at the next island and he wanted me to come. I didn't mind coming along, but I wondered just who was Law meeting with?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After a week being stuck inside the sub, we finally made it to the next island which happens to be Dressrosa, an island known for its ongoing war. That even makes me more worried about who Law was going to meet. At first we strolled through the busy streets which didn't look very bad, much less than a war went through here. But after Law stopped in front of an old looking bridge that nobody was currently using, that even raised my fear level. Slowly I gripped onto Law's arm even though I tried to act strong, but there was something about the bridge that was scaring me.

Law looked over at me to see me with fear and wrapped his arms around me. I felt secure until a screeching sound followed by a blast of wind came out of nowhere. Soon Law removed his arms around me, but held onto left hand and started going through the bridge. As we made our way through the bridge a fog appeared out of nowhere and I became even more scared and I went a little too far on the strength I put on the grip of Law's hand.

"Suki, please relax, nothing bad is going to happen to us. Trust me." Law insisted. Even though Law tried to calm me down, my sixth sense was telling me else wise.

"Law… it's not like I don't trust you… I do just not like that we can barely see anything in this fog… that and my sixth sense is telling me something is coming." I explained. Law sighed and extended his arm around my neck.

"Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes, but I still getting a bad vibe coming from around me." Before Law could answer there was another shriek and another blast of wind coming out of nowhere, but this time there was a splash of water from underneath the bridge and my sixth sense was going off like an alarm to the left of me just right where Law was. Quickly I drew my katana, jumped high over Law, landed next to him, and slashed something in half. After that the fog lifted and I saw a bunch of fins sticking up from the water and was moving around very anxiously.

When turn to look at what I slashed, I saw what appeared to be a mutated shark that I had slashed. Soon I felt like fainting, but more of them started to jump from the water and were aiming for Law. So I changed my katana to my foldable katana and killed multiples of them at once. Quickly I grabbed Law's hand and pulled him all the way across the bridge. Before I knew it the bridge behind us collapsed and now we were stuck on the other side of the bridge.

Later I had to sit before I completely collapsed. Law was looking at the far distant and was waiting for something to happen, but I just sat and tried to catch my breath. Soon after a big blast went off behind me and when I looked smoke was coming from the forest behind. Afterwards two people were running out of the forest while being chased with what I recognized as a Pacifista. They were extremely dangerous since they were cyborgs and not human.

"Go and help them." Law ordered. When Law orders me to do something I just have to do it without an argument. Quickly I drew my foldable katana, jumped high, and performed a Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura. That was one of my strongest attacks and I was able to cut the Pacifista into multiple pieces. Then patted me on the back and turned his attention to the two people. One of them was a girl with orange hair, wearing jeans, a tattoo on her left arm and a bikini top. The other was a muscular man with black curly hair, a pair of goggle around his neck, wore headphones or ear protectors, has a goatee, wore a white suncap, rolled-up yellow pants with suspenders, wore boots, and strangely has a long nose. For a moment I could have sworn I saw them from somewhere before, but I couldn't remember.

"What took you so long?" Law asked them as if he knew them. But they were still trying to catch their breath and they seemed to be the one who Law had to meet.

"Sorry… we ran… into… the marines at port." The orange haired girl explained.

"Where's your captain?" Law asked.

They're still… in the forest… with everyone else." The long nose guy answered.

"Are they still fighting?" Law added.

"Yeah until the Pacifista showed up and we had to draw it away from everyone else. There were so many high ranked marines there that we could barely keep up with everyone else." The orange haired girl replied. Before they could say another word another shriek followed by a blast of wind came from the forest.

"There goes the crew putting everything they have to repel the marines." The long nose guy announced. Law looked at me with my puzzled face on and sighed.

"Suki, go into the forest and help their crew out." Law ordered. Quickly I snapped away from being puzzled to being more aggravated.

"Why don't you do anything? Why am I doing everything?" I asked. He grinned and faced away from me when he answered.

"I'm your captain and that was an order. Plus usually whoever comes with me always does the fighting." He replied. I sighed and quickly went into the forest while retracing where the blast came from. Soon I went into a big open area in the middle of the forest and there were dead marines laying everywhere and a crew fighting furiously against the higher stronger ranked marines. There was one person in peculiar that stand out from the rest of them and soon I realize just who they were. A boy wearing a straw hat was fighting and stretching his arm like they were rubber and I realize he was Monkey D. Luffy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The crew that Law had to meet was the Straw Hat Pirates. But soon my thinking was interrupted when a man wearing green and fighting with three swords which I presumed to be was Roronoa Zoro. He just did the same move I did against the Pacifista not too long ago and his opponent was still standing. That brought me to the orange haired girl which must have been Nami and the long nose was Sogeking. But surprisingly they all looked different from their wanted posters when I first saw them in the newspaper at their wanted posters.

But then there was a small reindeer which I presumed to be Chopper definitely needed my help with a marine I recognized as Momonga and he was using a katana also. So quickly I drew my foldable katana and blocked his attack with speed and precision. Then after a moment of deadlock I pushed him back with my haki. He smiled for some reason even though I didn't find anything to smile at.

"I know just who you are." He exclaimed. I looked at him puzzled. I didn't remember meeting him in person since I only knew him from the newspaper.

"You're that girl that defeated old Kizaru. Not bad for a newbie. I watched your little fight from afar and tracked you down as well, but then I was called here. I guess I didn't expect you to be here which should mean that your captain is here isn't he?" he added. I didn't want to answer him so I just charged and attacked. Later a big blast came out of nowhere again and almost blew me off balance. When I looked over I saw the blast came from the impact that Luffy made to his enemy who blocked it easily.

Then for a moment I saw a guy with blond hair, eyebrows curled at the end, and wearing a suit which I presumed to be Sanji was in trouble. He had blood drip from his mouth and bruises all over his face. His opponent, Stainless, was about to finish him off but I came in just in time to block his attack. Then Momonga was about to attack me, but I drew him away with my daggers. Quickly I pushed Sanji away and attacked with Daishinkan (Great Dragon Shock) and sliced him in half and killed him. I looked over and Sanji was definitely out of breath and tired looking.

"Are you alright, Sanji-kun?" I asked politely. When he looked up he started to bleed uncontrollably from a simple nose bleed. I didn't know what just happened but I had other priorities to finish off. Quickly I thought I should've helped Zoro, who was starting to struggle against, Issho another high ranking marine who happens to be blind and uses a devil fruit that I still don't know. So while Zoro and Issho were in a deadlock, I jumped high to avoid being sensed from the ground and tried an attack from above while doing Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho (360-Pound Phoenix).

Surprisingly he blocked my attack and made me fly away using his devil powers. I guess I lost that fight, but then afterwards I kept feeling pain going through my ankle, but I ignored it and kept fighting. Soon the only marines that were left were Issho and Sakazuki another devil fruit user who uses Magu Magu no Mi and Luffy was fighting him with similar strengths and speed. Sadly I can't help Zoro or Luffy with their opponents since their powers are far superior to mine and I could barely stand anymore either.

Later when Law came he was able to help Zoro defeat Issho and Luffy with Sakazuki. So after that we all gathered on the beach where Nami and Sogeking were waiting for us. Luckily Sanji stopped his nose bleed for a moment until he saw me again, so I just kind of hid behind Law the whole time.

"Yo Traffy, where's your polar bear? Who's the girl that's hiding behind you?" he asked. Law sighed as he still let me hide behind him since I was a little shy to talk to the famous Straw Hat Pirates. Right before Law could talk, Sanji went to me and offered me a rose and asked, "You are the most beautiful girl I see other than Nami-san. Will you go out with me? If you do you will make me the happiest guy in the world. Why don't you leave Trafalgar Law and come join us instead. I think you have the voice of an angel." He explained.

Just as I was about to turn down his offer, Law took out his nodachi and slammed the handle part over Sanji's head. I was shocked and a little angry since he was already beaten up enough.

"Sorry Sanji, but she belongs to me, so back off. Anyways, you're late for our meeting." Law declared.

"We wouldn't have been late if it wasn't for those marines to come and suddenly attack us. They even brought a freaking Pacifista!" Nami hollered. Later a girl with long black hair wearing a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neck line which I presumed to be Nico Robin.

"Hi, what did I miss?" she asked. Soon she turned her attention from her captain to me and Law and soon I my sixth sense was tingling all over again.

"Who's behind you, Law?" she added. Quickly I tried to hide more behind Law, and that was when I noticed he changed his jacket to a different one and his hat was different as well. But I felt like this wasn't the time to ask when he got a different hat and jacket, but more importantly what was Law going to say about me mattered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"The one hiding behind me is Suki. She's my new chef and nurse. She's also a strong fighter, but I guess she's shy when meeting new people." He announced. I guess when Sanji heard this he went back to going after me.

"I heard we both share the same personality. You know I am also a chef and I can fight strongly too." He conceded. Law was about to hit him again but I grab hold of his nodachi.

"Thank you for the offer, but I like being with Law. Anyways I don't think you can handle being with me. Plus on top of that you're just not my type." I whispered. But surprisingly he heard it while everyone didn't and could already assumed that he got burned. He already started to sulk and a dark aura surrounded his head. I giggled a little since his reaction which was one of the funniest one I've ever saw. In the corner of my eye I saw Law smirk and quickly went back to his gloomy look as usual. While Sanji still sulked everyone else was laughing their head off.

"Nice job Suki! You were the first one to burn him that hard." Usopp exclaimed.

"Suki that was hilarious! Why are you shy?" Chopper stated.

"Suki, I like you, join my crew!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I want to fight you Suki." Zoro declared.

"Zoro you can't just meet a girl and tell them you want to fight her!" Nami bellowed.

"Suki-san will you let me see your underwear?" Brook the skeleton asked and once again Law used his nodachi to hit him on the head. Slowly I started to move away from Law's back and smiled as everyone was complementing me, but then I felt bad for Sanji. Just as I was about to walk towards him my right leg couldn't support me and I fell. Quickly Sanji snapped to, ran to me, and lifted me up. Soon I started to blush but I could see the irritation on Law's face.

"Chopper check out her leg quickly." Sanji ordered. Quickly he came over with his medical bag, but then I refused.

"Please, I'm fine. I just got tired that all." I lied. So I got away from Sanji and went back to Law. Before I knew it, Chopper already figured out I broke my ankle with just a quick close up look.

"Law, her ankle is broken." Chopper observed. Quickly Law looked over and was very concerned yet angry.

"Suki, what happened?" he asked. Slowly I sat and pulled up my jeans revealing my leg swollen and black. Just from his expression I could tell he was going to punish me later. Surprisingly he let Chopper take care of my leg for the moment and now I had to let Sanji-kun carry me also. So we went back into town with disguises that Usopp/ Sogeking made for this type of occasion. We all sat down at a café by the ocean and just talked about what they were going to do next. All I could for the moment was sit and wait for Law to order me to do something.

"What do you want us to do Traffy?" Luffy asked. Every time Luffy called Law Traffy just made me want to laugh, but I didn't want to anger Law more than what I already did.

"Well we were supposed to draw out Doflamingo, but he didn't show. Now we need to wait until he shows up. Until then I need someone to keep a close eye on Suki other than Sanji, I don't trust you Sanji." He declared. Then Nami, Robin, and Franky their cyborg and shipwright offered to keep an eye on me. I didn't like the idea that Law went without me, but what can I do with the broken ankle? So while everyone else went around town looking for Doflamingo the four of us stayed at the café hoping that nothing would happen.

For an hour nothing did happen, but then Zoro ran past us chasing someone who we didn't see passing by us, but Zoro was definitely determined to get something. When I asked Nami what he could've been chasing she answered, "He could be chasing someone who stole his booze, he's very protective of his booze. Either that or someone stole his sword, but I think I saw him still having his three swords." I giggled a little and then went back to daydreaming. As I was daydreaming Robin seemed to be studying me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head no, but then asked, "What were you thinking about?" I was kind of daydreaming what Law would do once we get back on the sub, but I didn't want to tell her that I was an item of Law that he loved dearly and the only reason he was angry at me was because I was careless. So I really had to think hard about what I was going to tell her. Then I came up with the perfect solution to answer Robin.

"I was thinking about the place I came from. You see my father found me drifting in a basket in Calm Belt when I was a baby. Now ever since I started my journey I just wanted to know where I came from and why I was chosen for this destiny." I lied.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Later Zoro was about to past us for a second time, but then gave up chasing whoever and sat down at the table. He was looking very irritated at the moment as well. I smiled and giggled and I saw his irritation reaching me when he starred at me angrily. Nami then wacked Zoro on the back of his head for making me jump and scared.

"Zoro, don't just come here and scare an innocent little girl like her!" Nami shouted. Then Zoro's anger added on and I could feel it even more since one of my abilities is to feel the emotions of other people which is why earlier before I could feel Law's scary emotions whether or not I wanted to.

"Well sorry, she was the one who was mocking me." Zoro avowed.

"Sorry Zoro, but I don't think she was mocking me for your pain and anger. I think she was more likely thinking of a funny moment with her crew that happened to be at the moment you were looking which brought you to the point that to think she was mocking." Robin explained. Which was a total lie but I knew that Robin was trying to protect me.

"By the way, Suki, how old are you?" Nami asked. Actually now that I thought about it I haven't kept track of the dates and I think my birthday already pasted.

"What is today's date?" I asked. It took a while for Nami to think, but then she remembered she had a mini calendar with her so she took it out and looked at today's date.

"It's October 5, why do you ask?" she answered. So I was right, my birthday already pasted and I didn't get to celebrate it with my new crew. But now I have to remember how old I was since sometimes I forget that I'm young.

"I'm 19 years old. I know I look really young, but I slouch a lot so I'm short." I explained. All four, Zoro, Robin, Nami, and Franky looked at me as if I was wearing my pajamas out in public.

"Wow, you look really young!" Franky exclaimed. I nodded and felt a little sleepy since I did fight really hard earlier and I even broke my ankle. So then later Zoro ordered a bottle of booze, drank it quickly, and didn't get drunk at all. Afterwards he started ordering more and more and still he didn't get drunk at all. I was thirsty at the moment so I ordered one bottle of booze. When I drank it and finished it faster than Zoro, he kind of got a little angry.

"Now you drink, what else don't you do? Now you're just getting me angrier." Zoro said.

"What did I ever do to you?" I remarked.

"Well first you are able to wield a katana and are able to do high level skill fighting that I wasn't able to do in a long time. Here you are just doing it away without even thinking about it! Now here you are drinking away trying to beat me at everything!"

"Well I believe you're mistaken. I only drank one bottle and you drank thirty already! I had to learn how to wield a katana at the age of four! My dad pushed me hard and hard every day I said I wanted to quite until one day I hollered at my dad to stop and he was filled with awe since he found that I had Haoshoku haki also known as the conqueror's haki. Then he started training me to use it to my advantage. Still to this day I'm still learning to take full control of it! You can't just say that I'm trying to beat you at anything because I don't want to. I never had the intension to do that to anyone. I might show off but never to the point I want to beat them!" I hollered.

For a long time no one moved or said anything and I guess I kind of went a little over board. So I sat back and starred at my foot the rest of the time to avoid doing that ever again. Later Zoro stood up, faced his back against me, and said, "I still want to fight you. So why don't we make this fair, all you have to do is stand in place while I attack you. Let's see who survives. If you win I'll teach you how to correctly control haki and I'll let you spar with me as many times as you want to see if your haki improves. If I win, you pay for all my booze." Nami got up to protest and so did Franky.

"Are you crazy? What if you get her more injured? Then Trafalgar Law will put you on the top of his list to kill and us!" Nami argued.

"Nami is right. Even though I'm fine with the fight but if Suki does get more hurt then Law will definitely kill me." Franky added to Nami's point. Just as they were going to argue more, I stopped them. I knew I was risking their lives to this match. But when someone challenges me to a fight I can't back down.

"Franky, I need you to help me get up. Do any of you happen to have a wooden board I could use?" I explained. Moments later Robin found me a wooden board that I was able to tie against my right leg to help support me for the fight. Even though I couldn't move, it kind of put me in a disadvantage, but I'm just going to have to deal with it.

First Zoro started with only one katana and came straight for an attack. I blocked it easily, but his second attack kind of got me off guard. The one after that didn't bother me. After a while of fighting Zoro added another katana making it two and I was still using my regular katana against him. Then now Zoro was attacking me with full speed testing me to my limits, but I easily exceed him. Finally Zoro added another katana making it three and I finally added my foldable katana.

Now it was a two katanas against three katanas. I was easily exceeding him, but I could barely move to finish him off so I had to wait patiently for him to come close enough for me to finish him. But before I could do so he used Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura which is using the illusion to make him seem like he's using nine swords at once. Sadly my dad used that on me once and I failed to block it. What am I going to do now? I panicked for a moment but then snapped to and focused on where he was going to attack.

Surprisingly I was able to block it and push him back at the same time. Now that I was studying his expression each and every time after he attacked I noticed his stamina was declining especially after he used Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura. So now I can finish him off when he gets close enough to attack. When he speeded up his movement I was still able to read where he was going to attack and when so I prepared to finish him off using Muoryu attack which was Tatsu Maki. Quickly I put away my swords and equally leveled out my arms and concentrated really hard.

Finally I let loose and blew him away and caused his swords to fly away from him. I won this battle which means Zoro have to teach me how to control haki. When Zoro got up he was a little angry but then a deal was a deal, and I still paid for all booze. But then later I realize that Zoro was able to cut me a little bit on my left arm so I had to bandage that up, but I heal quickly on cuts so I could hide that from Law.


	14. Chapter 14

***I don't own any of the characters mention only Suki. They all belong to Eiichiro Oda.***

**Thank you for all those 1,244 view; 3 review; 3 favorites; and 6 followers!**

**This was definitely my first time writing fan fiction and so far it's been a hit!**

**I have written others but not fan fiction... write me more reviews!**

**Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

So after an hour of drinking booze, Zoro took me, Nami, Franky, and Robin to a field not so far from the town. Surprisingly there were a lot of beautiful flowers that I didn't recognize the names. Carefully I bent down and picked one beautiful yellow flower with blue spots covering the pedals. I sniffed it and it smelled nice and sweet almost like chocolate, but it was better.

Later a big blast of wind blew in not too far from here. Quickly I told Franky to lift me up and carry me farther past the fields. There I found Law, Luffy, and the rest of his crew fighting Doflamingo. Soon I started to panic since everyone looked pretty beat up. Doflamingo is a devil fruit user, Ito Ito no Mi, which translates into strings and is very deadly. My dad warned me once to never get into a fight with Doflamingo as known as Joker. He fought him once and nearly died, but survived. So my dad took all my training based off his experienced fight with him so that if one day I were to meet him in a fight I can survive.

I had no choice now. I had to fight whether or not I can move. Carefully I tried to take a few steps and it still hurt badly. Before I knew it Law was knocked down hard and so was everyone else. Doflamingo took things way too far for my likings. He gripped Law by his collar and was talking to him for the moment, but if I didn't do anything, Law would be dead and so would everyone else. Quickly I slowed my heart rate down, closed my eyes, and concentrated hard on the power deep within.

Soon a glow formed around me and when I opened my eyes, my eyes turned completely white but with my vision I saw everything perfectly clear and better than anyone can get with their eye sight and even beyond that, and I felt no more pain in my leg. Quickly I drew my two swords and dashed towards Doflamingo. When he turned to face me, it was already too late to dodge and I left a pretty deep cut on his left arm. He dropped Law, took a couple of steps back, and looked at me angrily. Just as he was about to attack I slashed across his cheek. In this form I was too fast for anyone and my strength can surpass anyone.

"Well if isn't Law's nurse. It's a surprise that you can use this kind of fighting skill. What is your background? I wonder if you're willing to sacrifice yourself to save Law. Let's find out." he stated.

"Silence, you shall not touch Law! I will not let you take another step!" I warned. As I spoke I sounded like many voices were talking at the same time with me and in perfect unity. Plus it sounds like a god has possessed over me, but I guess Doflamingo knows exactly what I did to become like this. For a moment there was a deadlock between us, but in the end I heard Doflamingo snicker at me since he knew he could not win this fight. So he made his leave fast in the air and back to where he came from.

Later Law started to wake up and I was still in my different form. He was shock and angry at the same time since I was walking on my bad leg, but I had to be positive that Law was safe until I can change back since it was already a hard feat trying to change form and I still wasn't use to it.

"Change back this minute!" Law ordered. So I did and nearly fell in the process. But Law caught me in time and was looking at me as if he was a shamed. I gripped his sleeve and buried my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as tears came flowing out. Law sighed and started stroking my head. So then afterwards, Law turned to face Luffy and his crew and thought about what to do next.

"I think we should stay together. We should head over to the next island and rest there. If we stay here we might cause the citizens here trouble since Doflamingo does own this island and can punish everyone here if he wanted to. But first I have to treat Suki's wound." He explained. Then he lifted me up and started heading towards the sub, but then Luffy stopped him.

"Traffy do you want to follow us or us to follow you?" he asked. Law thought about it for a moment and then answered, "We'll follow you for now under water. It'll be best to make people think you're alone if they spot you. If you need help then I'll surface the sub and have my crew help you out."

When Law and I arrived at the sub, Shachi and Penguin were the first one to ask what happened, but Law just brought me down to the infirmary. Quickly he took a look at my ankle and concluded that I sprained it, but then cracked a bone when I was fighting Doflamingo. He went back to his other crew mates and gave orders. Right away we submerged and followed Straw Hat's ship the rest of the way. Later when Law came back he brought me a glass of tea.

"What were you thinking? You could've completely broken your ankle and I wouldn't be able to fix it. I'm just a doctor, not a miracle worker." He scolded. I took a sip of the tea and looked down at my ankle.

"I'm sorry, but when I saw Doflamingo gripping you like that I got worried so I went into fighting him to save you." I explained. He growled and I felt even worse than before so I took another sip of the tea. Afterwards he sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose and left.

"You're on bed rest so try not to move much." He ordered before he closed the door behind him. I pouted and slouched on the bed. I was thinking how could this day get any worse when I took a look at my ankle once more? As I straightened up I started to feel sleepy and I knew Law said I was on bed rest so I let myself fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

***I don't own any of the characters except for Suki. All other character rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda.***

**Thank you for the many views, favorites, and followers! Please write me what you think about this story even if it is criticizing my story I want more reviews please!**

* * *

Chapter 15

When I woke up my ankle throbbed a bit underneath the boot that Law must have placed while I was asleep last night, but then it went away. Then I heard someone snoring. In the corner of my eye I saw Law sitting in a chair beside me sleeping with his hat off. Quietly I grabbed the blankets from the bed and laid them over him since it was a little cold this morning. Afterwards I remembered that it was Law's birthday today. I smiled, but then started thinking about what to give him.

At first I thought about making him a special breakfast. But then that wouldn't be a present. After that I thought that I should make him a card. But a present should be attached to it. So I thought harder and harder about what to give him. Then when I looked at the book case by the wall of medical uses and stuff, it gave me a little idea. Quietly but quickly I went to my room and started searching for my pile of books.

As I went through each and every one of them I found just the book that would fit Law. It was my dad's medical journal since he did work as a doctor once and wrote in the journal. When I took a quick look at it, inside was definitely different from what I saw on the shelves and that should bring Law to love it. After that I went back to check on Law to see if he was still asleep. He was so then I made my way to the kitchen.

Even though I was ordered on bed rest, I couldn't leave Law hanging lonely on his birthday. So I went through all my recipe books that I now lined up against the wall in the kitchen to find the perfect special breakfast for Law. Then I found one that would definitely suit Law's taste so I got right to work. I carefully measured every spice I needed, cut each every vegetable into equal slices, and mixed the things in the right way to make a delicious blend.

When I was finished I smiled, placed the soup into the bowls, and prepared them outside for Law's surprise. But then I remembered I haven't wrapped the book so I carefully snuck into Shachi's room, grabbed his wrapping paper, and started wrapping Law's present. Then I thought it would've look a little boring so I added a little origami dragon on top with Law's name.

Now Law's birthday should be fun for him or at least something to remember. Later Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, and the rest of the crew started to wake up except for Law. I smiled as everyone was starring at the feast I placed together for this special occasion. So I went back to the infirmary to wake up Law. Just as I was walking in quietly Law started to wake up. When he woke up he saw me with a big smile on my face, but his expression turned out to be puzzled.

"Good morning, Captain Law!" I joyfully said. Then before he could ask why, I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the hall towards the dining room. Just before we entered the dining room, I kissed him on the cheek and smiled again. Finally I opened the door and everyone hollered, "Happy Birthday, Captain!"

Law's expression was frozen in surprise, but then after I hugged him he smiled back. When I looked around I notice there were streamers hanging everywhere and a big banner hanged from the ceiling that read 'Happy 25th Birthday Captain Law' that wasn't there when I woke up. But I could already assume that the rest of the crew placed them last minute after they woke up. Quickly I pushed Law to his seat where behind him was a huge pile of presents and his special breakfast was in front of him ready to be eaten.

Before he started eating he looked at me, smiled, and asked, "Did you do all this even though I told you specifically that you were on bed rest?" I nodded while smiling happily. Afterwards he started eating and everyone followed, but then Law stopped and just kept starring at his food. Quickly I started to panic, what if he didn't like it?

"Law, is everything okay?" I asked. He didn't answer and he was still starring straight at his food. Soon everyone froze and starred at Law who was still starring at his food. Later Law suddenly started stuffing his face with his food and everyone was in shock. When he finished he said, "I loved it. This is the best breakfast I've ever had. Thanks Suki! Do you happen to have more?" A smile grew on my face, so I got up, grabbed his empty plate, went into the kitchen to fill it up, and gave him his plate back.

After he finished his second plate, he gave up eating more even though he wasn't satisfied with its taste, but I was happy. When everyone was finished we started handing him his birthday presents. As I watched everyone handing him his presents I realize everyone brought him at least two presents while I only brought him one. Now I kind of felt a little awkward, but I could always make it up to him later. I didn't let that bother me so I kept smiling every time he liked a present, which happened to be all of it.

Shachi gave him a cool pair of sunglasses and sticky note pads that had the Jolly Roger on them. Bepo gave him two different types of fish. Penguin gave him a rare medical plant and a rare medical powder. Jean Bart stopped by to give him a shirt that said 'Number 1 Captain' and a cap that said 'Dangerous Captain'. Finally it was my present left and even though it was only one he eagerly opened it.

At first he was puzzled, but after he looked through it he was extremely happy that he got up from his seat, walked over to me, and kissed me right in front of everyone. Everyone gasped, but then went back to cheering and being happy. Later we surfaced so that we could get some fresh air and to my surprise, Straw Hat crew had a surprise for Law as well. Sanji made Law a cake, Luffy gave him a meat stick, Nami gave him a stuff animal that almost looked like Bepo, Robin gave him a treasure map, Zoro gave him a bottle of his booze, Usopp gave him some firecrackers, Franky gave him some metal scraps that he claims that he can add awesome features to the sub with, Chopper gave him a doctor jacket that had 'T. Law' stitched on, and Brook gave a singing flower that he said can relieve headaches.

He smiled more which was the first that I've ever seen him smile for a long time. So we stopped by some rocks and just had fun with Law's birthday. Everyone kept going back and forth from the sub to the ship jumping and laughing. I sat around since my ankle started throbbing again so I thought I'd stay on Thousand Sunny (Luffy's ship) on the grassy deck watching everyone having fun.

Later Nami and Robin stayed by me while everyone continued to have fun. I guess they were trying to keep me companied and not so lonely looking. This was the first time that I've ever celebrated someone else's birthday other than my dad's birthday. Soon after sitting around for a while Nami and Robin thought of playing a small game with me. It was a guessing game, one of them describes a crew member between ours and we have to guess who it was with the limited clues we were given.

Robin first started and her clues were, "Someone who is cheerful, loves to smile, and loves making jokes." Nami kind of got the answer, but this question was directly for me. So I thought hard, looked around, and my instincts were pointing right to Brook. When I told Robin my answer was Brook, she nodded. Now it was my turn and I gave this one to Nami.

"This person looks gloomy, loves booze, and tends to get a little cranky." I explained. Right away she got it without even a second to think about it.

"Is this person Zoro?" she exclaimed. I nodded, I think the part of gloomy and loves booze blew away every other possibility.

"You should have tried to pick some other thing about Zoro instead of loves booze. It's pretty much obvious that Zoro is the heaviest drinker here." She added. I shook my head in disagreement, since I am a heavy drinker as well surprisingly, and I could probably beat him in the long run.

"I beg a differ. I once beat a really big heavy drinker in the long run with 260 bottles and came out not drunk." I announced. Then Nami stood to protest in with anger.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you once again, followers and viewers for the favorites and followers. Please someone tell me what they think so far about what they read! I need to know if you think its good or not! Please comment or review!**

***I don't own any of the characters except for Suki! All characters rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!***

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Well Zoro drank 300 bottles and didn't get drunk! Why don't we see who's the heaviest drinker?" she asserted.

"Sure I don't mind having a little competition." I agreed.

"Why don't we have both our crew mates bet on who will win since we're going through with this."

"Why not, it'll make things a little interesting."

"Alright, may the best person win."

"With pleasure, but I'm just trying to prove a point not trying to beat."

"You can say whatever you want. But I'm very positive that Zoro will win this." Quickly we stormed back to our crew mates to tell them what was going on. Law and I had a really big argument before he actually agreed. Shachi and Penguin already placed bets on me before I even told there were bets to be placed.

Later Sanji and Bepo brought out all the booze there were on the ship and sub and placed them together on the deck Thousand Sunny. When Zoro and I faced each other he was still gloomy as ever. Surprisingly I haven't seen him smile once, not even when everyone was celebrating and laughing, Zoro wasn't. Anyways I couldn't think about that right now since I have to prove a point to Nami that there was another heavy drinker here.

"This is a little competition between Suki and Zoro. The first person to drink the most before getting drunk is the winner. We have 600 bottles in total for this competition. If we happen to run out of bottles then we will just need to see who drank the most bottles. If it were to be a tie then we need to do another competition to prove something else to even things out. No cheating prohibited." Sanji explained before we actually started. I took another look at Zoro and he seemed to be determined as I was to win, but I still had other ideas if this were to be a tie.

"Now on the count of three we will begin this competition. 1… 2… 3 Go!" he added. Zoro and I both opened our first bottle at the same time and finished it at the same time. By the time an hour past we were still a tie and there were still a lot of bottles left. Then another two hours past and we were still at the tie and now there were 18 bottles left. Finally when the last two bottles were finished we were still at the tie and none of us were even close to being drunk. Surprisingly Sanji already had something planned into place for when we were a tie.

"Now that it's a tie, we shall see who can endure the worst tasting food possible." He announced. At first I wasn't worried since my dad wasn't so much of a cook and he always made me eat all his foods which were really terrible which was the very first reason I went into cooking. He went into the kitchen of Thousand Sunny and brought out two plates with really burnt looking foods. Later Luffy came out and was wearing a chef hat.

"Now Luffy prepared this while you two were drinking. This was the first time that Luffy has ever cooked anything without any help." Sanji explained and placed the two plates in front of us. In the corner of my eyes I saw Law very disgusted by the look of the food and I could already tell what he was thinking.

"Is this even safe to have them eat this?" Law asked which was exactly what I was thinking he was going to say before this even started. Chopper also budded in and asked a similar question, but Sanji ignored them and continued talking about the rules.

"Now the first to finish and not feel sick or throwing up the food is the winner. I know that Zoro can practically eat anything and I can assume Suki you've been through eating worst things in order to become a chef since I've done that as well. This all depends on their stomach. If they can both handle it then I have no other competitions to give them. No more complaining and just be happy they only have to eat one plate of it, now on the count of three. 1… 2… 3 Go!" Zoro and I quickly started stuffing our mouth with the food without even giving it a thought. I was the first one to swallow and Zoro followed by the second and we both waited. Surprisingly we both felt the after taste at the same time and it was definitely not tasty.

I just have to endure this for another few more seconds and I might just win and I could tell Zoro had the same idea as well. Sadly after an hour pasted we still had the after taste and it even got worse, plus on top of that both Zoro's and my mouth started to burn. Then when the next hour past we both ran to the side of Thousand Sunny and both vomited the food up at the same time. Another tie and there was just no way Zoro can beat me and I couldn't beat Zoro.

"Zoro… I give… I'll let you win this." I staggered as I gasped for air. Zoro did the same and we both shook hands in truce of fail.

"I… agree… but… I'm letting you win this." He announced. For a moment we had another argument but we just let this be a tie. The moment we both sat we both fell asleep at the same time. In my mind I could tell that everyone was probably laughing after seeing it was a tie again, but I couldn't care anymore since Luffy's food definitely would upset my stomach for the next month or so. Now I just hope someone would carry back to my room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all you viewers and followers!**

**I own none of the characters except for Suki. All characters rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

**(*Spoiler Alert!*)**

**Something bad just happened in the manga in Chapter 279 with T. Law! As some of you know from the manga, Law and Doflamingo are fighting in Dressrosa. They kind of left it alone from about Chapter 724 and now has returned in Chapter 279. But now after I finished reading it, T. Law could end up dead or alive in the next few chapters... If T. Law ends up dead within the next chapter or two I'm going to stop writing this story... So since I'm posting chapters almost everyday... if you don't see me posting chapters for about three weeks, then there might be a possibility that I stopped writing this story... sorry if I do.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 17

When I woke up I found that I was in Law's room and surprisingly my ankle was painful once again. Then when I looked around it almost seemed empty, but I found Law asleep on top of his paperwork and books. Gently and carefully I lifted his head up from his stuff and placed a nice puffy pillow underneath. Afterwards I pulled over a blanket and kissed him on his head. Later I thought I should tidy up his stuff but then I came across something interesting.

I found a newspaper with an envelope taped to it. When I removed the envelope, I saw that the page it was taped on was a murder article. So I thought I would take a quick look and when I found the name of the person that was murdered, it was the name people on the island called my dad. Afterwards I took a closer look at the photo of the murdered person and it was a perfect match to my dad's image. Then quietly but quickly I opened the envelope that was taped to the newspaper and read it. It was my dad's handwriting, but more importantly it was his death will.

'Dear Trafalgar Law,

I know it's been a long time since I saw you when you were still my apprentice, but I'm proud to have called you that. Please take good care of Suki for me. I think she will be very pleased to be part of your crew. Most importantly, please do everything you can to make her forget about trying to find who she really is. By the time you get this I should already be dead. I wish you luck on your journey, but don't let Suki be sad at all so please try your best to hide this from Suki.

Sincerely,

Ivan Fowl

For a moment I couldn't think straight. I was so lost in what was happening right now. I didn't know that my dad would be killed, or that my dad was trying to get me sidetrack on my journey's purpose, or that he was trying to keep this all a secret. Where have I heard the name Ivan Fowl before? Surprisingly that wasn't the name that my dad was called, but it must've been his real name. Soon I heard footsteps moving through the halls so quickly I tried to put everything back into place just like I left it and quietly went back to Law's bed. But the problem was that I couldn't go back to sleep.

Later I gave up trying to go back to sleep so I quickly went to my room, grab one of my fantasy books, and brought it back to Law's room to read. Even though I was reading I couldn't stop thinking about why would my dad do that? I got so angry that I slammed my book closed and I woke Law up. He was still dreaming I guess but he was walking out the room. Law must be sleep walking again. Quickly I ran to find Bepo so he could snap Law out of sleep walking. When I found Bepo he was in the dining room eating fish and was starring off into the kitchen.

"Bepo, Law's sleep walking again, you have to wake him up." I explained. Bepo dropped his fish and started trudging his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah I know the captain just walked through here. I'm on it. Why can't I just eat peacefully in the mornings?" He muttered. I giggled a little as Bepo continued to trudge his way. Later when Law snapped to and found me eating alone at the table, he acted a little weirder than usual. I already had a guess as to why he was acting weird, but I still had to act as if I didn't know anything otherwise things might get ugly.

"Good morning, Captain." I happily said. Law tried to smile back, but then it ended up terribly. I didn't care about all that anymore. I'm happy where I am and I love being with Law. I just hope Law will understand that I'm happy here no matter what.

"Are you going to tell me something? Something that has to do with my father?" I added. He was shocked and speechless. His expression was just so cute that I couldn't help kissing him on the cheek. Law scratched his head afterwards in confusion.

"It's alright Law. I found the newspaper and letter on your desk when I tried to get you comfortable early in the morning. I thought it through and I'm happy that I'm here with you." I finished.

"Wow that was easy. I thought you were going to break down in tears or worst not want to be near me at all." He stated.

"I'm alright. I couldn't sleep afterwards though, but I'm fine now. Although you did scare me earlier when you were sleep walking again. Plus Bepo didn't seem too happy to wake you up either."

"Yeah, Bepo is never happy when he has to wake me up when I sleep walk. But I'm happy that you took it easily and I'm also happy that you enjoy being with me." After that we surfaced so that Bepo could get some fresh air and we could take a little break. There we were greeted by Straw-hat crew. They seemed too happy every day no matter what. Chopper dashed to me checking out my ankle to see if it was okay or not.

"Wow, your ankle is very close to being healed! It hasn't even been a week and it's like this already. You're very quick to heal." Chopper exclaimed. As Law walked up to me, placed a hand on my shoulder, and grinned, I couldn't help but blush.

"Suki is a fast healer surprisingly. I think her haki is kind of helping her as well. She should be able to do more stuff again within about another two more days. Even though she's suppose to be on bed rest, she still thinks of others first. Other than that I'm proud to have her as my nurse and chef." Law announced. I blushed even more and Sanji came running by with some delicious looking seafood platter.

"My Suki-san, this seafood platter I made is perfectly for you and only you. I hope Luffy's food isn't still upsetting you. It would be a shame to let this food go to waste." He offered. Soon after looking at the seafood platter for a while I felt sick all over again. But I didn't want to upset Sanji so I just hide my face in Law's chest and let him do the rest. Law knew already that I didn't want to hurt Sanji's feelings so he did the talking which was just what I expected him to do.

"Back off curly-brows, Suki isn't ready to be eating solid food like that after Luffy's food. So you can just give it to someone else. Plus Suki told me that she'd prefer soup until she feels better and she won't talk either." Law lied. Then it didn't take long for the food to be gone either because Luffy snatched it right before Sanji turned around. Soon after Sanji became a real hot head and chased Luffy all around the sub.

Everyone laughed except for Law and I who went back in because I whispered to Law that my ankle was hurting again from standing. While Law was checking on my leg, I couldn't help but think of what Law was up to. Law knew I was thinking about it to and tried to change the subject.

"Your ankle got a little swollen. It's nothing too serious, but you will really need to take it easy otherwise it might get worst." He said. I sighed and tried to think of something else for the moment, but then Shachi came rushing into the room.

"Captain, we have an emergency!" he cried.


	18. Chapter 18

**(*Spoiler Alert*) Still waiting to see if Law makes it or dies... (sobs)... I hope he lives!**

**Thanks again for the view, followers, and favorites. :)**

****I own no characters except for Suki. All other characters belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

* * *

Chapter 18

Quickly Law rushed up while I stayed below for the moment, but ready to go up when needed. At first I heard twenty cannons being fired at once from afar and soon gun shots. Soon I started to get worried, but I haven't felt or hear one of the cannons or gun shots hitting the sub or the ship. Afterwards I heard Doflamingo's laugh from down below and I knew things would get messy if I didn't get up there.

Carefully I made my way up deck and couldn't believe what I saw. Doflamingo definitely was about to win victory, but now that I'm here. I'm going to claim victory. Quickly I changed and charged right at Doflamingo. He was faster than before, but I still beat his speed.

"Why you little parasite, I've had just about enough of you. It's a shame you don't know the true nature of Law. He's not what he seems to you. In fact he never shows anyone his true nature. Only I have seen his true nature and in fact I know enough to tell you that you won't like what you see." He stated. I didn't believe him once. Law wouldn't keep anything a secret from me. Just hearing Doflamingo talking and talking makes me even more fired up to destroy him.

"Shut up, Doflamingo! I don't care what you say about Law. I will stay at his side forever! There's nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind!" I shouted. Soon Doflamingo charged at me with his hands at the ready to attack me. Quickly I drew both my swords and blocked his speedy attacks.

"I'll give you one more chance, Suki. If you don't join our side then I'm just going to have to kill you. I know that I don't want to kill a beautiful looking girl like you Suki. I'd rather have you as my wife." He insisted. But instead of getting me angry, he just made me feel even sicker than eating Luffy's food. For a moment, Doflamingo stopped charging at me and went to my side placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Suki, what I say is not a lie. I want you to become my wife, but I need to you leave Law. Can you do that?" he added. At that moment I definitely just wanted to faint, run, and hide. But I can't because I have to protect Law and be brave. I have to risk dying for everything Law has done for me which is a lot. So I shook all those disgusting thoughts away and pushed Doflamingo back to where he was.

"Sorry Doflamingo, but I love Law more than anything to believe you. Right now I'm willing to risk my life for him." I declared. From the distance I could hear him snicker as I just foiled his plans. Once again Doflamingo charged at me with much anger than before, but I easily knocked him away. Quickly I looked around for any more marines coming, but there was no one within miles. So I guess I can move more around instead of staying here on the deck and making indents all over where Law will end up angry at me.

Just as I was about jump, Doflamingo flew me across the ship and into the waters. Quickly I swam above, but didn't expect Doflamingo to attack. I was too slow to dodge and I was cut across my cheek. The cut was very deep and blood was gushing out fast. On top of that the salt water was making it burn more painfully. So I jumped back onto the deck of the sub and took a moment to try to stop the bleeding. Doflamingo took this moment to laugh and insult me.

"Look how pathetic you are right now! A real fighter would continue to fight until he's dead. Not taking a moment to try to stop a little cut like the one I gave you. Anyways even if you do refuse to join me, I won't kill you, but I will somehow get you to join. I always get what I want." He shouted. Then suddenly he dove towards me and I couldn't move something was holding me in place. Quickly I started to panic as Doflamingo came closer and closer.

Just when I thought I was going to die, Law came to my rescue. He blocked Doflamingo's attack, but then was thrown into the ocean. Quickly I jumped after him since Law's weakness is water and all devil fruit users die in water. As I was swimming faster and faster to get to him, I could feel Doflamingo pulling back on me. I tried my hardest to resist his pull and continued going towards Law. When I grabbed onto his hand I started pulling him up to the surface.

What I didn't see was a Sea King was swimming up under us and was chasing after me. Soon I saw Bepo looking down at the water from the sub and I put all my strength into throwing Law to him. Once I did that, the Sea King grabbed onto my leg and started pulling me deeper and deeper into the sea. Later when I ran out of air, I drifted away not knowing what would happen next.

* * *

**(*Spoiler Alert*) Thank you guest for giving me a little more hope that Law will live! Now I'm feeling much better and I'm ready to write more chapters!  
**

**Please write me more reviews!**


End file.
